elemental_warriors_defenders_of_the_solar_systemfandomcom-20200213-history
Power of the Rainbow Stars season 4
Elemental Warriors season 4 : The power of the Elemental Rainbow Stars, This is the 4th season of the EWs series in the history of the Elemental Warriors. In the 4th season the Warriors and Sailor Berry Guardians were in a fight against the new Destroyer Doom with the 2 new leader called Darkness Moon Black Lady and Chaos Miss Mistress 90 with their solders, The Evil Sailor Planet Destroyer to fight the good guys The New Destroyer Doom group want to destroy the Elemental Warriors and their Solar system into dust and TJ got a new baby sister, Appleta Griffin that have both the Thornton - griffin and Armstrong family tree' Elemental Planet powers of Planet Earth, Mars, and the Moon in her. In some of the chapter 32, 34, 38, 41, 45, 54, 63 and 67 in the 4 season book, Elemental Warrior’ Powers Of the Rainbow stars of miracles. The Evil Sailor Planet Destroyers begin to see why TJ and the Others don’t give up to protecting their own Solar System and they protect them from their Leaders rage. Then the Warriors do their combining elemental moves to reborn them as 6 and 4 Years Old kids. In the chapter 51, 53, 56, 60 and 69, Darkness Moon Black Lady try to destroy TJ’s newest little sister, Apple Griffin into dust but, Appleta mysteries power show her a beautiful future for Earth And Chaos Miss Mistress 90 understand how the Warriors prove their courage in the battlefield. As the leaders got hit and surfaces for the Warriors, TJ and Angel’s love, hope and Miracle in their Crystals to reborn them into babies like Appleta to grown up with her. There are four more new Elemental Warriors that join their team, Hunt Malt / Warrior Violet Thunder, Suban Dasher / Warrior Light Star, Sarai Arianna / Warrior Love Moon, & Tiru Shadow / Warrior Dark Saturn through the whole season. The Evil Sailor Planet Destroyers: Destroyer Moon Doom - The dark evil version of Sailor Moon and like to Fight against TJ Thornton and She turn into a 6 year old girl with her team. Named Serena Tusking. Destroyer Mercury Doom - The dark evil version of Sailor Mercury, She is a evil genius and attack Ethan in battle. Then she turn into a 6 year old girl named, Amy Mizo. Destroyer Mars Doom - The dark evil version of Sailor Mars, She fought against Shelby on Earth. Then she turn into a 6 year old girl named, Reye Hine. Destroyer Jupiter Doom - The dark evil version of Sailor Jupiter, She is very strong enough on Drew Myers and turn her into a kind 6 year old girl named Lira Kino. Destroyer Venus Doom - The dark evil version of Sailor Venus, that fight Katie Scherer on the battlefield. She turn into Mina Amino a 6 year old girl. Destroyer Pluto Doom - The dark evil version of Sailor Pluto, She use her Evil Onyx garnet staff on Steve Lekas on his Sophomore year, then Destroyer Pluto turn back into a 6 year old girl named Trisha Merion. Destroyer Uranus Doom - The dark evil version of Sailor Uranus and She have strong evil wind power on Shelby Scott in battle. Then she turn into a little girl named Amara Tendon, about 4 year old. Destroyer Neptune Doom - The dark evil version of Sailor Neptune, She use her evil deep violin at Ethan, Terrance, and Jack from it' deep sleep spell music, after she was reform as a four year old girl, Michelle Kamiah. Destruction Tuxedo Crusher - The dark evil version of Tuxedo Mask, fought against Angel Armstrong on the roof of McKinney High School, and reform he into a 6 year old young boy named Darien Shield. With Darkness Moon Black Lady in the first destroyer fighters and Chaos Miss Mistress 90 the second Destroyer fighters - They are the evil dark version of Sailor Saturn and Chibi Moon evil adult self that fight against the Earth Mars and Moon for defeated their Evil Sailor Planet Destroyers and they sacrifice themselves to protect The two Warriors, then reform as two 5 month old babies named Hoare Tomane and Reni Tusking to grow up with Appleta Griffin life. The Gallery: Troy Jr Thornton season 4 AM.png|TJ Thornton season 4 Omega Warrior Earth Mars AM.png|Omega Warrior Earth Mars Ethan Lee season 4 AM.png|Ethan Lee season 4 Omega Warrior Mercury Neptune PM.png|Omega Warrior Mercury Neptune Katie Scherer season 4 AM.png|Katie Scherer season 4 Omega Warrior Venus PM.png|Omega Warrior Venus Drew Myers season 4 AM.png|Drew Myers season 4 Omega Warrior Jupiter PM.png|Omega Warrior Jupiter Shelby Scott season 4 AM.png|Shelby Scott season 4 Omega Warrior Uranus PM.png|Omega Warrior Uranus Steve Lekas season 1 AM.png|Steve Lekas season 4 Omega Warrior Saturn Pluto PM.png|Omega Warrior Saturn Pluto Angel Armstrong season 4 AM.png|Angel Armstrong season 4 Omega Warrior Moon AM.png|Omega Warrior Moon D.M Black Lady.jpg|Darkness Moon Black Lady Chaos Miss Mistress 90.png|Chaos Miss Mistress 90 Destroyer Moon Doom.jpg|Destroyer Moon Doom Destroyer Mercury Doom.jpg|Destroyer Mercury Doom Destroyer Mars Doom.jpg|Destroyer Mars Doom Destroyer Jupiter Doom.jpg|Destroyer Jupiter Doom Destroyer Venus Doom.jpg|Destroyer Venus Doom Destroyer Pluto Doom.png|Destroyer Pluto Doom Destroyer Uranus Doom.jpg|Destroyer Uranus Doom Destroyer Neptune Doom.jpg|Destroyer Neptune Doom Destructor Tuxedo Crusher.png|Destruction Tuxedo Crusher E.Ws Tiru Shadow.png|Tiru Shadow / Warrior Dark Saturn E.Ws Sarai Arianna.png|Sarai Arianna / Warrior Love Moon E.Ws Suban Dasher.png|Suban Dasher / Warrior Light star E.Ws Hunt Malt.png|Hunt Malt / Warrior Violet Thunder Category:Season series Category:PotERS chapter list Category:Fourth season